Transformers: Future Chapter 1
Transformers: Future Chapter 1 (Struggle for Peace!) As the Autobots struggle to keep peace with the Decepticons because Cybertron has run out of energy, Beachcomber and Scoop do some stuff. Story Scene 1 - The Ark (On Cybertron) Optimus is talking to Hologram Ultra Magnus, Rodimus then walks up to him. Optimus sees him, says good luck to Ultra Magnus then disconnects. 'Optimus Prime:'What is it, Rodimus Major? 'Rodimus Major:'Prime! Cybertron has run out of energy! We won't be able to recharge and all tech is becoming unresponsive! 'Optimus Prime:'This is bad...how do you think the Decepticons will react? There is suddenly a bang on the door. 'Thrust:'Optimus! Open up! 'Dirge:'Yeah! Come on, coward! Optimus and Rodimus look at each other in horror. Scene 2 - Blurr's Bar (In Iacon) Blurr is wiping out cups while the others (Jazz, Beachcomber, Scoop and Swindle) drink some Energon. 'Beachcomber at Swindle:'Er...anything wrong, Swindle? Hm? 'Swindle:'Oh, nothing... his head over to the other table occupied by Metal Hawk, Bolts, Circuit and Wreck-Gar 'Jazz:'Never thought I'd actually hang out with a Decepticon... 'Swindle:'I have told you already, I am not a Decepticon anymore! 'Jazz to himself:'Your still a Decepticon to me... 'Scoop:'Come on, Jazz. Let it go, the war's over. They then hear Blurr screaming. 'Blurr:'Come on, stupid machine...WORK! 'Jazz:'Hey, Blurr. What's up? 'Blurr:'I can't get any Energon to come out of this machine anymore! 'Jazz:'Maybe a pipe is broken? 'Blurr:'I had the pipes fixed four hours ago! 'Beachcomber to Scoop:'Uh...you don't think Cybertron has run out of energy...do you? Hm? 'Scoop Back:'Impossible! Cybertron can't run out of energy! Can it? 'Beachcomber Whispering:'Hm...I don't know, but we better go check. Somebody could of sabotaged the energy core, eh? 'Scoop Whispering:'Someway...I think you're right. Lets go. They both sneak out of the bar, making sure Blurr, Jazz and Swindle don't notice. Scene 3 - The Ark (On Cybertron) 'Blitz Wing:'Come on, Prime! We know ya in there! 'Rodimus Major:'What do we do? 'Optimus Prime: *'sigh* Let them in... Rodimus looks at Optimus weirdly as he opens the door. As the door opens Thrust, Dirge and Blits Wing charge in knocking Rodimus over. 'Rodimus Major to himself:'Stupid Decepticons... 'Optimus Prime:'Calm down, what is it? 'Blitz Wing:'Cybertron has run outta energy! 'Thrust:'We need energy! Fix it, Prime! 'Optimus Prime:'Hm...Rodimus, I need you to go find some energy out in space. I am sending Gold Bug, Jet Fire, Chrome Dome, Brain Storm and Cosmos with you. You shall travel in Sky Lynx. 'Rodimus Major:'But, Prime! 'Optimus Prime:'This is the only way to keep the peace, Rodimus. his head over to Blitz Wing, Thrust and Dirge Get out of my sights now. 'Blitz Wing:'Make sure you keep ya promise! Blitz Wing, Thrust and Dirge then run away. Rodimus then heads for Sky Lynx. Scene 4 - Sky Lynx (In Iacon) 'Sky Lynx:'Salutations, sir! Sky Lynx reporting for duty along with...Gold Bug, Jet Fire, Chrome Dome, Brain Storm and Cosmos. 'Rodimus Major:'Good, come on. All aboard! 'Gold Bug, Jet Fire, Chrome Dome. Brain Storm and Cosmos:'Sir! They then flew off. Scene 5 - The Streets of Iacon (In Iacon) 'Scoop:'We need to find a way into the tunnels, that is where the energy core is... 'Beachcomber:'Uh...what if we run into Decepticons, huh? 'Scoop:'Don't worry, just stay in hiding and we won't. They then see Needle Nose. 'Needle Nose:'Gr...I just wanna whack an Autobot in the face! Grimlock then comes. 'Grimlock:'Me Grimlock ask who are you hiding from? 'Scoop:'Grimlock, be quiet! But it was too late, Needle Nose turned around. 'Needle Nose:'Autobots! Grimlock then ran up to Needle Nose and bit him. 'Needle Nose:'Argh! Needle Nose attacked back. While Needle Nose and Grimlock were fighting, Beachcomber and Scoop sneaked off to the tunnels. Scene 6 - Sky Lynx (In Space) 'Jet Fire:'Rodimus, there's a planet over there. 'Gold Bug:'Ah!!! Watch out! It's firing at us! The Missiles hit Sky Lynx, Sky Lynx started going down. 'Sky Lynx:'Ugh...Sky Lynx has been hit...reverting all power to-*turns off* 'Rodimus Major:'Sky Lynx! Sky Lynx crash landed on the planet. It was a rough landing. 'Chrome Dome:'Ugh...everyone okay? 'Brain Storm:'It doesn't look like Cosmos survived the crash... Cosmos was in pieces. 'Jet Fire:'I don't think Sky Lynx is doing well either. Suddenly an EMP bomb was thrown into Sky Lynx. 'Gold Bug:'Huh... 5 4 3 2 1 The EMP bomb exploded! The Transformers inside Sky Lynx turned off. Scene 7 - Tunnels of Iacon (In Iacon) 'Scoop:'The energy core is right around this corner... They both saw the energy core. There was a sword stuck in it! 'Beachcomber:'Hm...now who could of done that, huh? Suddenly there was a voice. '???:'So...you found the problem. Galvatron stepped out of the shadows. 'Galvatron:'Too bad you won't live to tell the story! 'Scoop:'Galvatron! 'Galvatron:'Correct, now with my new friend Bullet Storm we shall rule Cybertron! Bullet Storm then stepped out of the shadows and blasted Scoop and Beachcomber. 'Galvatron:'Send them to the prison. 'Bullet Storm:'Yes, my lord. To Be Continued! 'Next Time:'Galvatron Returns! Category:Fan Fiction